


Maid Cafe

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Gen, Hotaru - Freeform, Muse Babies, Natsuki - Freeform, Sonoda Hideki, Toujou Hoshi, Yuuki - Freeform, hints of Yudeki, hints of Yuutaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the siblings went out per parents' orders, they were surprised by the building. But it was inside the building that stunned them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeee I’m having too much fun with these babies, ahhhh. I couldn’t come up with a better title than this, whoops. But, trust me, this is a good one. Also written during the night, so if it doesn't make sense, that was because I was in and out of sleep the entire time.  
> Yuki, Hoshi, and Hideki belong to skiretehfox  
> Hotaru, Natsuki, and Yuuki belong to birbyonce

“I still can’t understand why they’re asking us to go there,” the short-haired blonde muttered, her hands deep in her pockets as she stared in slight annoyance in front of her.

“I’ll have to agree with you on this one,” Hotaru said, sighing as her shoulders slumped down. 

“Well, mama and papa were being a little…enthusiastic when they got that call from Kotori-san,” Yuki said, smiling cheerfully at her sisters. She then turned to the only male in the group and tilted her head, her blue eyes holding a question to them. “Did you get to hear what it was that they were talking about, Onii-chan?”

Natsuki narrowed his eyes in thought, before he sighed and shook his head. “No,” he replied, “they were speaking too quietly for me to hear them.”

“Probably because they knew that you were gonna eavesdrop on them,” Hoshi said, turning to grin at her older brother, who gave her a pointed look.

“Maybe it was because they knew you were going to eavesdrop on them.”

“What?! I would never do that!”

“Yes, you would,” two voices said, one with an amused tone and the other with a nervous one.

“Really, Yuki,” the blonde turned to the younger girl, who raised her hands in front of her, “you’re taking  _their_  side on this?” The short-haired girl’s features expressed hurt, however, the siblings already knew that it was joking if anything.

But that didn’t mean Yuki still didn’t feel bad about what she said. “I-it’s just that you would though,” she said.

“Alright, maybe a bit—”

“A lot,” Hotaru interrupted with a grin, green eyes glowing.

Hoshi shot her a slight glare, before turning back to the younger girl. “Maybe  _a lot_ , but I wasn’t going to eavesdrop on them this time!”

“You were,” Natsuki pointed out, staring at his watch. “I saw you sneaking around the couch to head into the kitchen.”

“You were reading how could you have seen me?”

“You’re not hard to miss.”

“…Was that an insult?” 

“You have yellow hair, Onee-chan,” Yuki supplied, stepping into her brother’s defense before he could say anything, “I don’t think it’s easy to  _not_  notice you.”

“She has a point,” Hotaru said, raising a brow.

Hoshi huffed, but didn’t say anything else, marking the end of that conversation. The siblings talked a few things here and there, mostly about school and such, that it didn’t take them long to reach the place that their parents wanted them to visit. 

…They had no words, really.

“Uh… You sure you got the right place,” Hoshi asked to Hotaru without tearing her eyes away from the cafe.

Hotaru glanced down at the paper in her hands, then back up at the building and the sign. She nodded, even if her siblings weren’t looking at her. “Yeah,” she replied.

“Why would they want us to go here,” Yuki questioned to no one in particular, knowing that her siblings wouldn’t have a clue.

“One way to find out,” Natsuki said, walking into the building, followed by the other three females. 

“Welcome home!”

Yuki’s, Hoshi’s, and Natsuki’s eyes widen in surprise at the girl that stood in front of them, while Hotaru’s face erupted into a red flame, her mouth hanging open in her surprise. Standing in front of them, was Yuuki, who was wearing a maid outfit, accompanied by bright, welcoming eyes, and an even brighter, and welcoming smile.

“Y-Y-Yuuki, wh-what are you…?” Hotaru stuttered, pointing at the other girl.

Yuuki’s eyes glimmered with humor now, however, instead of answering the girl’s question, she began leading them towards a table suited for four. “Here you are,” she said, as the four teens took their seats, still a bit shocked at seeing their friend wearing a maid outfit and working at this cafe. The ashen-haired girl began putting the menus down in front of each person, then bowed. She then said, “Your waiter will be right with you.” and left, walking back towards her post at the front door to greet another group of people walking in.

“Wow… I didn’t know she worked as a maid here,” Yuki commented, her eyes glowing with more admiration for the ashen-haired girl.

“Yeah, neither did I,” Natsuki commented, crossing his arms in front of him. He turned to look at the two blondes, eyebrow raising in interest at seeing Hotaru burying her face in her hands while Hoshi leaned over towards them, a grin on her lips and her green eyes glowing with mischief. “We might as well order since we’re here.”

“I’ve also noticed that, besides maids, there are a few guys here dressed as butlers,” the purple-haired girl commented, looking around with a curious gleam in her eyes.

“I think this cafe used to be just maids, then they began with the co-work of maids and butlers or something.”

“You know a lot about this place, Onii-chan.”

“Yeah, why is that,” Hoshi asked, deciding to see if she can embarrass her brother this time around, since Hotaru seemed to be in cloud nine or whatever it was that it was called.

“Hikaru keeps talking nonstop about a cafe with maids and butlers,” the purple-haired boy muttered, narrowing his eyes at the menu. “I thought he was kidding, but it seems like he wasn’t.”

“Now I’m interested to know what he does during his free time besides hanging around you,” Hotaru said, finally calming down from her little “black-out.” Natsuki shrugged his shoulders and the four went to look through the menus. They had settled on what they wanted to get when the heard a familiar voice next to their table.

“Are you ready to order?”

The siblings looked over and three of them felt their eyes wide in shock at Hideki, who was standing by the table wearing a butler’s uniform, holding a pad and pencil in their hands. They stared intently at the four of them, eyebrow raised, and eyes glancing at each of them, before stopping towards the younger girl sitting by the window. The three looked over and saw Yuki staring down at the menu with a red face. What was humorous was the fact that the red spread all the way towards her ears. The purple-haired boy sighed and turned to the light, blue-haired teen, already knowing that the other purple-haired teen would be like that for a few moments.

“All of us are ready to order.”

Hideki nodded and proceeded to write down their orders into their notepad. Once that was done, they nodded and turned, ready to head back to place their order. However, they halted and looked over their shoulder. “Yuki,” they called out, voice soft.

“Ah! Y-yes,” she said, starting up and glancing over at the teen, smiling nervously.

They smiled back, even though it was smaller than the one that the younger girl was giving. “You can give the jacket back the next time you come over.” And with that, they left, slipping past other workers to head to where they needed to go.

“I think you two aren’t going to survive for much longer here,” Hoshi said, grinning and crossing her arms in front of her, glancing across at her younger sister and then over at the other blonde, who reached across the table to give the stunned purple-haired girl a pat on the shoulder. “But I’m really interested to hear about that jacket Hideki mentioned.”

“A-ah…!” Yuki seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance she was in to whip her head to stare wide-eyed at her sister, who was leaning over the table slightly and grinning widely at her. “I-it just happened in a whim!”

“I’m sure that’s all it was.”

Natsuki sighed and began patting the younger girl’s shoulder and looked over at Hotaru, who was grinning and shrugging her shoulders. It seemed this wasn’t going to be a peaceful lunch he thought it was going to be.

* * *

“Okay, so Kotori-san was a  _maid_  during her highschool years,” Hoshi questioned, clearly not believe a word the two walking with them were saying.

“Mhm,” Yuuki responded, smiling and humming a little as she thought about her next words. “But she wasn’t just a  _maid_. She was a _legendary maid_ , Minalinksy.”

“…” Hoshi continued to give the girl a blank look before, she sighed and shrugged. “I don’t really believe you, but, at the same time, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.”

“So why were the two of you there in the first place,” Natsuki asked, deciding that should be cleared up before anything else.

“Well…” Yuuki shared a look with her sibling, who nudged their head in the four siblings’ direction. The ashen-haired girl sighed, shook her head, and turned to the four. “When mom explained to us what she did during her highschool days, the manger of the cafe actually called her to see if she wanted to try it again. Since she’s already working as a fashion designer, she decided to send us there to experience it for ourselves.”

“So, uh… You two are, uh, going to be working there…right?” Hotaru asked, glancing over at the two siblings. Yuuki smiled and Hideki shrugged their shoulders.

“No,” the girl responded.

“Eh? I thought that’d be a great way to get some money and stuff,” Hoshi asked, blinking at the two. 

“Well… I have archery and Student Council, so adding a work like that would just be pushing my limits,” Yuuki explained.

“I also have archery, but I’m also learning kendo from mother,” Hideki said, glancing their rival, who seemed to have stiffened up, a grin appearing on her features.

“Oh, that sounds interesting!”

Hotaru sighed as Hoshi began rambling, walking towards her rival and patting their arm with every word she said. Natsuki sighed and Yuuki let out a small laugh. The blonde couldn’t really contain the relief that spread through her at the fact that Yuuki wasn’t going to work at that cafe. She didn’t think her heart could handle seeing the ashen-haired girl smiling and looking at anyone else with that type of gleam on her features.

“You were worried about Yuuki-san gaining a lot of attention from everyone, Nee-san?”

She started and turned to Yuki, who smiled up at her. She smiled back. “A little,” she responded quietly, hoping no one else heard her. “What about you?”

“Hideki was completely awkward around everyone,” the purple-haired girl responded just as softly, “but I guess it’s because there was a whole lot of people in there.”

“So you weren’t, uh…jealous that they was getting attention?”

“Yuuki-san is very pretty,” the purple-haired girl continued and Hotaru grunted in agreement, “so it makes sense that she gets a lot of attention. And Hideki-san is…” She trailed off, cheeks flushing red. “Hideki-san…”

Hotaru stared at the younger girl for a few moments, before turning her gaze over towards the four walking in front of them. She smiled and placed an arm around the purple-haired girl’s shoulder.

“Is that the only way you can explain them,” she asked, grinning down at her younger sister.

“There isn’t anything else that needs to be said about them.”

“So honest. No wonder papa’s so protective of you.”

“H-hey!”

“Oi! You guys continue walking that slow, we’ll leave you behind!” Hoshi exclaimed.

“Coming!” Hotaru shouted back, already rushing forward. When the duo reached the group, Hotaru, who had been thinking throughout that jog, had come up with something. Normally she wouldn’t do this, however, if it meant help her sister, then so be it. “Hey, Hideki-san.”

“Yes?” they asked, glancing over at her. She smiled and pushed Yuki forward. The girl stumbled a bit, and Hideki was quick to catch her, even though the purple-haired girl could have steadied herself. Hotaru glanced at Hoshi, who stared at her with a raised brow. She grinned and it seemed the short-haired blonde understood. Grinning, as well, she turned to her rival.

“You know, you both should think about asking your mom to make you clothing similar to that,” she said, acting as though she was thinking aloud, “you might gather some more attention if you ask her.”

_That’s not what I wanted you to do, but it does fit…_  the taller blonde said, rubbing at the back of her neck.

“Maybe,” Yuuki responded and the blonde felt her heart pound.

“Good! Because Hotaru and Yuki were both dying to see you wear those again.”

“Hoshi!”

“Onee-chan!”

Natsuki sighed and shook his head. “And there they go,” he muttered.

“They’re always so full of energy,” Yuuki commented, sending Hideki a hidden smile and wink. Hideki nodded in response, corners of their lips twitching in the beginnings of a smile.


End file.
